


Ju-On

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Ju-on, Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Ghosts, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Rebirth, Violence, What? It's Ju On, a lot of dead bodies, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When someone dies in a grip of rage, a curse is born.The curse gathers at the place of death.Those who encounter will be doomed to die by its fury.





	Ju-On

_When someone dies in a grip of rage, a curse is born._

_The curse gathers at the place of death._

_Those who encounter will be doomed to die by its fury._

* * *

"Dinner is ready, Haru!" called out a friendly voice which attract a pale looking teenage girl, "Coming, Kayako." Haru called back

"Oh Haru." Kayako sighed, her motherly happiness turned into disappointment and worry.


End file.
